


mornings with you

by getcool (avatarstates)



Series: Haikyuu!! Liberoweek 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, Pro Volleyball Player Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarstates/pseuds/getcool
Summary: "Yuu, stop staring at me in my sleep.""Wasn't staring at you."where Nishinoya learns to get used to mornings like this.





	mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> SO I WAS REALLY TIRED LAST NIGHT WRITING THIS AND I FELL ASLEEP AND I FORGOT TO POST THIS BUT UHH HERE WE GO!!

Nishinoya is starting to get used to mornings like this, when he wakes under the covers to the warmth of another body next to him. When he first moved in, he used to wake in foggy confusion, wondering how on earth there is another person in his bed before opening his eyes and going Oh this isn't my room before taking a about a heartbeat to remember that he had slept next to his beloved the night before. Now, his automatic response is to seek that warmth and curl up as close to it as possible.

He and Asahi have been dating awhile, a year and a half to be exact if you don't count that two-month-long break they had, before they decided to cohabit a month ago. However, things didn't go as smoothly as planned. Nishinoya's parents had expressed their disagreement because there was a chance Nishinoya might be called to represent Japan overseas for some time and that Asahi might grow bitter by the long distance. Asahi's parents had worried the same thing but the couple had to explain that they were worrying too much.

Besides, they had pretty much gotten used to long-distance relationships before they actually committed to each other. After all, they did spend a whole year after Asahi graduated from high school holding onto their friendship. Even though they've acknowledged that it technically wasn't the same, they still counted it.

Now, Nishinoya's found a way to cuddle Asahi without waking him up. Asahi lets out a soft grunt as Nishinoya carefully wraps his arms around him. He's certain Asahi hasn't waken yet, so he takes the opportunity to admire his lover.

Everything about Asahi fascinates Nishinoya, ever since the day they met in high school. He remembers being intrigued about Asahi's mannerisms (how could anyone so tall sound so timid?), his disposition (why is he always nervous?) and his nature (what is he so insecure about when he looks like that?). Nishinoya could go on all day about Asahi and he'd never be finished talking, or thinking.

Carefully, he reaches to push a strand of hair that falls across Asahi's face. In sleep, his lover looks so relaxed and innocent that it makes Nishinoya's heart sing. With a tiny smile, he traces his finger over the curve of Asahi's eyebrow, the down his jawline before settling over his lips. He'd kiss Asahi awake but he knows how Asahi isn't a morning person and that he would probably be too groggy to properly respond to Nishinoya's affectionate gestures.

As Nishinoya is about to place a kiss on the tip of Asahi's nose, Asahi wakes up. His eyes barely flutter open and there's a tiny frown creasing his brow. Out of playfulness, Nishinoya shuts his eyes and pretends to sleep but Asahi whispers, "Yuu, stop staring at me when I sleep."

Nishinoya's lips twitch but he keeps up the act despite being caught red-handed. Then he feels Asahi's fingers tickle his tummy and he gasps. "Wasn't staring at you," he lies, pushing down Asahi's hand.

"You were." Asahi's voice is heavy with sleep but there's a note of amusement. The corners of his lips curl upwards when Nishinoya returns to fit his body against Asahi's. Tucking Nishinoya's head under his chin, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and adds, "You underestimate the power of my self-consciousness."

Nishinoya scoffs but nuzzles into Asahi's chest. "You underestimate how much I love you," he says then Asahi makes a tiny choked sound. Laughter bubbles from his throat. He finds it adorable when Asahi gets embarrassed by sweet talk, even though they've been together for awhile now.

Asahi's running his fingers through Nishinoya's hair absentmindedly, in a way that fills with contentment. If he didn't have anything important today, he'd fall right back asleep in Asahi's arms, no protest.

The spell is broken when Asahi speaks. "What time is your flight?" he asks, hand settling over Nishinoya's nape. The dread of this day Nishinoya's been trying to bury resurfaces.

"Eleven." Nishinoya feels Asahi shift to check the time. "I don't wanna go," he admits in a tiny voice. He raises his head to look at Asahi, finding a rueful smile on his lover's face. Out of all the expressions Asahi can wear, this one hurts Nishinoya the most. He hugs Asahi tighter. "I'd rather stay with you." It's childish of him to think that everything would stop for him but he thinks anyway.

Asahi lets him hold on until Nishinoya begrudgingly acknowledges time. The couple gets out of bed. Asahi makes Nishinoya get ready while he makes breakfast for them.

 

When they leave the apartment together, no words are exchanged between them though they can pretty much sense the mood of the other through touch. They hold hands the entire time as they take the train to the airport, earning looks that range from curiosity to disgust. Nishinoya has learned not to care, even going as far as raising their entwined hands to kiss Asahi's knuckles. Asahi's the one who cares about what others think however today he's the one who exudes the air of _Fuck what others think_ , and occasional steals kisses from Nishinoya.

"What are you so bold today for?" Nishinoya giggles softly Asahi gives him a gentle peck on the lips.

"Not what but who," Asahi murmurs but there's color dusting his cheeks. Nishinoya squishes his face playfully to make an Asahi-fish-face.

When they reach the departure hall, most of the national volleyball team members are there. The coaches chide him for not coming sooner while Asahi stands in the background with a sheepish smile. "Hey, I won't be seeing and touching him for a month, tops, so lay off," Nishinoya huffs, sticking out his tongue. It's a good thing that he's close with them or he might've made them blow a fuse.

After checking in, Nishinoya steals a couple more minutes with Asahi. They don't say anything; it's hard to because Nishinoya feels choked up and he's certain Asahi feels the same way too. So they do what they did on the train. Every second that passes tears a tiny rift in Nishinoya's heart. He tries not to let it bother but when he's called over by the coaches, his chest constricts painfully.

"Hey, I'll be rooting for you each step of the way," Asahi promises as he pulls Nishinoya into a long hug. "You'll do great."

Nishinoya doesn't trust himself to say anything. Instead he nods and rests his head against Asahi's chest, committing the sound of his lover's heartbeat to memory.

Nishinoya hates that just as he's gotten used to waking up with Asahi, he has to leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated so feel free to leave some! i'll do my best to reply to everyone :)  
> thank you so much for reading and i hope you'll have a lovely day!
> 
> [[ twitter ]](https://twitter.com/azunshi)   
>  [[ tumblr ]](https://avatarclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
